


Ryan's vacation for one

by CrumbyBreadSticks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumbyBreadSticks/pseuds/CrumbyBreadSticks
Summary: After a jog Ryan scrolls through his Instagram feed. He gets horny and is willing to do something about it. He worships his own good looks and muscular body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I have marked three paragraphs for you to be aware of what is coming next in the story. !!!  
>  ***The stars mean that the part following those stars is where it gets dirty, so if you want to skip to the explicit content you can skip to the stars.  
> ^^^The arrows pointing upward mean that the part following those arrows is where the character climaxes, so if you want to skip to the climax you can skip to the arrows.  
> ...The dots mean that the part following those dots is where the character has finished climaxing and is now relaxing, so if want to know where the climax ends you can skip to the dots.
> 
> This is my first work of fanfiction I have written and would love feedback.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I had fun writing it.  
> If you like what you read you might give me suggestions what story I should write next. Maybe you want to see another male actor related to Ryan Kelley, or Ryan Kelley with another male actor. I am a fan of most male fictional characters and I follow a bunch of popular television series.
> 
> Remember that this story is fiction and that the actual person Ryan Kelley is not an object of lust, he is a real person with feelings. I do not own Ryan Kelley's likeness, his works or his associates.

Ryan Kelley was having a great time on vacation in Cabo. It was refreshing to spend the new year in Mexico, tanning in the Latin sun, looking at pretty beach babes and of course getting drunk. He started drinking pretty much since he got to the hotel. His room wasn’t prepared for him at first, so he went to the hotel bar. Even though Ryan cared about his health, alcohol is something no man can turn down. Having a couple extra glasses just meant he had a little longer workout the next day.

Ryan was lying on his hotel bed. He was scrolling through Instagram. It was just after he had his morning jog and he hadn’t gone up on social media before his run. Vacation is supposed to be a break from the normal tiring weeks, but neglecting his phone has never been something he could manage ever since he got one. He posted a picture on Instagram every other day. He kind of was forced to, he had more than a million fans following him. There were a lot of fan accounts, he noticed lately. He scrolled through his recommended feed and saw other Instagram accounts sharing the fun he was having in Cabo. They reposted his pics at the beach, fisting drinks.

‘Damn’, Ryan thought ‘I look gorgeous.’ He wasn’t one to be vain, well, at least not someone who bragged about their perfect body. But he looked fine, he noticed that himself. He went to his own page, where he posts a lot of shirtless pics himself. He thought about how much work he put into each muscle. Being muscular ain’t easy, it takes a lot of dedication. Hitting the gym multiple times per week is essential to sculpting your body. A healthy diet is also important. Even though he drank a lot, he always managed to keep away that beer gut, to keep his well-defined abs showing.  
As he kept looking at himself, he felt his swimsuit getting tighter. Yes, he only wore track shoes and a swimsuit when jogging, because the first thing you want people to see about you is how fit you are, right? He sat himself upright in bed against the wall on the pillow side. The wall wasn’t cold, as the sun had shone on it all morning. It felt nice, the warmth, because it almost felt like someone was massaging his back. 

*****

His board shorts now showed a thick line through the fabric, running along his right leg. He held his phone in his left hand, while his right hand slowly began roaming his bare chest. He waxed his chest hair but left his man root unshaven. He thought of it as a trail that shows you were the goods are hidden. His hand explored his chest, squeezing into his left pec. As he kept looking at his phone his right hand very slowly made i’s way to his glorious abs. Ryan quickly glanced at where the hand was placed. He thought of his abs as stepping stones, each an individual island. They stuck out more than the six-packs of other guys did. That’s what he found hot about his body, that his muscles stuck out so it was obvious where to look. He looked at his latest post, where his muscles where way more defined than those of Ryan Pinkston and Matt Shively, while he was not even flexing.

Ryan’s hand had stroked over his man root, but since he was sitting against the wall his exploring hand couldn’t continue its way under Ryan’s swimsuit. And Ryan already had in mind where his hand should be placed, so he put his hand on his hand on his crotch over his swimsuit. He already felt pleasure, though he had only lay his handover his cock and didn’t use any pressure. Ryan liked actually having sex with another person, but pleasuring himself also had its charm. He started rubbing his hand over the fabric of his right pant leg. His dick felt the touch through the board shorts and gave Ryan an amazing feeling. 

He was looking at his shirtless pictures like they were a mirror. Looking at his big biceps made his dick throb. Ryan’s own lust could not hold it in anymore. It overtook him. He put his phone down beside him and undid the knot of his swimsuit. He took the swimsuit off very quickly and his now-freed cock sprung up to point towards the ceiling. Ryan threw his swimsuit across the room. He was really turned on by his own smell of sweat, it was probably what made him horny in the first place. He moved his naked body further down the bed, so his head was resting on a big pillow. He looked forward to see his big dick. Ryan’s dick is seven inches and Ryan is very proud of every inch. He had genes to maintain a muscled body, even at thirty years of age, and genes to grow a big boner. His cock wasn’t all that thick, it had an average thickness, but Ryan only cared about how long it was. His stiff member was right in front of him, waiting to be touched. Ryan gripped his cock with his right hand, it was climbing to the end of the shaft to massage Ryan’s circumcised head. It was very sensitive and Ryan made himself moan. “Oh fuck!” Escaped Ryan’s mouth as a reflex from feeling this good. 

As he looked down to his left, where his Instagram profile was still open on his phone he began rubbing his body with his left hand, while his right hand was starting to pump up and down his dick. He felt his right bicep flexing and unflexing when he moved his arm up and down. His cock was so hard it could knock a person out just by swinging it around.

Precum was beginning to spill as Ryan kept moaning and let out the occasional “Fuck”. The precum lubricated his dick, but he needed it more slick. Ryan spit in his hand and spread the saliva evenly on his dick. In his teen years Ryan had already learned that, while masturbating, flexing and unflexing your body feels great, so that’s what he was doing every time he jerked off. He was running his left hand across his sculpted chest as he looked at his pictures, at his own gorgeous green eyes. He jerked off faster when he thought about all the people who masturbate to his appearance. He loved being this handsome.

Ryan started breaking a sweat and he sniffed his armpit to inhale his own manly smell. He loved smelling like a real man and taking in his own smell made him come close to the edge. He slowed down his pace, to let his left hand carefully rub his ball sack. This made sure he would shoot a lot of semen, plus it felt nice to get his nuts tended to.

^^^^^

He looked down at his hot abs, where the cum would soon be. He started moaning more loudly and his ‘Fucks’ started to sound like grunts. As he cupped his nuts with his left hand and started picking back up the fast pace of jerking off he had before. As Ryan moaned loudly he passed the point of no return. His whole body tingled. His climax took his breath away, so he couldn’t groan for two seconds. Than a burst of cum shot out of his long throbbing cock. He grunted so loud as six more shots came in rapid succession. The cum loads shot far up his body.  
The first one had landed on his big pecs, the next two shot him in the face and came into his mouth. The fourth stream shot passed his face on the back wall. Another stream came on his chest, the next two landed on his abs. Cum was everywhere. Luckily no stream had hit Ryan in the eyes, so he could see his dick still seeping semen. The white sticky juice lay in a pool in the crevice of his abs and belly button, white droplets had formed on his chest and were dripping down the sides of his body to land on the bed.

.....

Ryan lay there, wet, panting. He had one of the greatest orgasms to date. His cock agreed, as it still didn’t shrink to its flaccid size. He tasted his own semen in his mouth, a great taste after a great jerk off. He moved his body to turn to see the shot of cum that had hit the wall. As he did so the cum that was resting on his abs dripped on his phone. Ryan had to first lick his right hand clean and then lick the juice off his own phone screen. He loved tasting himself and found it a reward for getting off.

Ryan got in the shower to wash his body. He massaged his shaft to get the remaining ejaculate out. Later that day Ryan would go for round 2, to feel that amazing again. He deserved beating off, because he worked so hard to get this body so sculpted.


End file.
